A Special Mother's Day Gift
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: It's Mother's Day! Blowhole wants to give his mom the best Mother's Day ever, but with Savio, Clemson and Hans stealing his thunder, can he give his mother the day she deserve? Oneshot!


**A Mother's day fic! It may sound like a Phineas and Ferb episode but it's not! I don't own penguins and The Mom Song by Big Time Rush. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Special Mother's Day Gift

The early morning rays of the sun slowly rose over the city that never sleeps, the concrete jungle, New York City.

It was Mother's Day! The day children tell their mom's how much they love them and let their loving mothers rest for the day.

In a secret underwater lair, Dr. Blowhole was working on a special mother's day gift. He was making breakfast.

He rolled into the guest room, which his mother had been staying. He had a plate of burnt bacon and eggs.

"Oh mother. I made you breakfast." He called quietly, the door shutting behind him.

Crystal was lying in bed, a pink and green sleeping mask over her eyes.

He was about to move towards her when the door slammed against him, sending him into the wall.

Hans, Savio and Clemson walked in.

"Happy Mother's Day Crystal!" They chorused.

Crystal sat up and removed her sleeping mask.

"I know we're not actually your kids, but you're like a mom to us so we wanted to make this the best day for you!" Clemson replied.

"Ja! So we got you 'Mother Fancy', 'Mother Weekly' and 'Lovely Mother Monthly'. You rest and we'll do everything!" Hans replied, handing her three magazines and placing her sleeping mask over her eyes.

They left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Crystal opened the magazine.

Blowhole was sitting against the wall, the eggs on his good and metal eye and a bacon frown.

She sniffed.

"I smell bacon."

Blowhole rolled out of the bathroom.

"Okay so Hans, Savio and Clemson ruined my morning surprise for Mother, but I'm going to make her the best Mother's Day card in the world!"

He sat at his desk working on his Mother's Day card.

It was a badly drawn picture of a dolphin and penguin with ribbons.

"Let's see them top this!" he cackled happily. He started writing on the card.

"To mother, from your only child who loves you more than anything, Victor."

He walked into the kitchen unit. "Oh mother!"

He saw a breakfast buffet.

"Good morning Dr. Mammal Fish." Hans beamed.

Blowhole frowned.

"Hey Blowhole! Do you want the man the omelet station?" Clemson asked.

"No. I have a lot of stuff to get done, so I don't have time to."

Savio, Clemson and Hans stared at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing?" Blowhole asked.

"Uh…Sssure. What isss it?" Savio asked.

"It's a secret." Blowhole replied leaving the kitchen unit.

"You are going to love your surprise Dr. Mammal Fish's mommy." Hans replied, leading her into the kitchen.

Crystal smiled.

"I can't wait."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Savio and Clemson exclaimed.

"Oh wow wonderful!" Crystal smiled.

Clemson handed her a plate with breakfast foods on it.

She took a bite.

Blowhole came out with his homemade card.

"Mother, I know it may not be a fantastic breakfast but I…"

"And now presenting… Your Mother's Day card!" Hans replied, as Savio and Clemson sat a large card on the ground with the words: To Crystal.

"To Crystal? Ha, that's not very…" Blowhole began.

The card opened to show a large pop up of Crystal and all four of the villains. With pull outs to have them moving.

Blowhole's mouth dropped open, and he started tearing his card up, and ate it.

"Oh boys this is lovely!" Crystal replied, "And you made it all by yourselves!"

"Glad you like the card Crystal, because we got more surprises for you!" Clemson beamed. "Wait here and we'll go get them."

Blowhole's eye twitched.

"Oh I hope they don't go over-board with my gifts. All I really want is that lovely hat I saw." Crystal replied looking at her son.

"You mean the one with the pink ribbon and the blue flower?" Blowhole replied, brightening up.

She nodded.

Blowhole took off towards the hat store in the city.

"Blue flower hat, blue flower hat, blue flower hat!" he replied.

Blowhole came back.

Hans, Savio, And Clemson had Blowhole's lobsters wearing different kinds of Hats.

"Thisss Carlota Mon Ssssheek is the perfect to keep the ssssun out of your eyesss while our queen isss, sssitting on a gloriousss day while drinking tea." Savio replied, speaking into a microphone.

Blowhole snorted.

"Oh yea it's nice, but it's not what she really wanted, so get a load of…" he pulled out the hat with moths eating it. "Hey!"

The moths started to attack him. He screamed and bolted out.

"Victor?" Crystal asked, looking around. "That's funny, I thought I heard him."

Blowhole ran into his room, shutting the door behind him, ditching the moths.

He saw his microphone and his sheets of music.

"What a minute! I can give mother the one thing they can't! The gift of music!" He grabbed his microphone and started to go back out.

Then the moths burst in and started eating his music.

"No!" He started to whimper. "I should've manned the omelet station."

He rolled out of room and went back to where Hans, Savio, Clemson, and Crystal were.

Crystal saw him and pat the ground.

"Come sit honey, the boys made a special Mother's Day clip."

Blowhole sighed and sat next to her.

"Ja! You can do the honors!" Hans replied tossing him the remote.

"Oh goody." Blowhole replied, pushing the button on the remote.

A video clip of Crystal through the years played.

"Isn't this lovely honey?" Crystal asked her son.

"Yea, perfect." He grumbled.

He looked down, rubbing his flipper on the ground.

"But a true gift is that your son would write this song for you…" Hans's voice on the clip replied.

Blowhole's head snapped up.

The three other villains pulled the evil dolphin on stage.

Blowhole gulped. Music started playing.

"Mom here's a song that's just for you," he sang.

"A card that says thank you for all the things that you do," Clemson joined.

"You know you're ssso sssspecial in ssso many waysss," Savio too sang.

"And that you're here we just like to say," Hans took over.

The song started to get upbeat.

"Thank you for all the love you give me!" Blowhole sang. "It stays inside and forever lives with me, and thank you mom for the little things that you do!"

"We wipe our noses and bleach all our white clothes," Hans, Clemson and Savio sang.

"Thank you for all your hugs and kisses," Blowhole replied. "You're better than a fairy at granting wishes,"

"Like making soup just appear and oatmeal cookies too," Hans, Clemson and Savio sang.

"You have a power to make us take a shower," All four villains sang.

"So don't forget you mom on a special day," Hans sang.

"Pick her up some flowers, put your toys away," Clemson replied.

"Make her a card or knit her an sssscarf," Savio took over.

"She wipes off our tears and cleans up our barf," Blowhole sang.

"And cleans off our barf!" Hans, Clemson and Savio sang.

"Thank you for all the love you give me!" Blowhole answered. "It stays inside and forever lives with me,"

"And thank you mom for all the little things that you do," Hans, Clemson, Blowhole and Savio sang.

"You sew our buttons and toast us English muffins. You know just to what to say to me to make the nightmares go away. A personal physician or fixing our prescriptions. You love us when we're wrong, so that's why we sing you the, we love you mom song."

"Sooooong!" Blowhole sang.

Crystal ran up and hugged Blowhole.

"Oh honey that was lovely! What a perfect Mother's Day present!" Crystal replied.

"I just wanted to give you the best Mother's Da-" Blowhole began.

"Oh! We almost forgot! We hooked a video satellite so you can chat with you mom in Antarctica!" Clemson replied.

Everyone took off toward the satellite video machine.

Blowhole sighed. At least his mom got her present.

"Hi mom. I had the most wonderful Mother's day!" Crystal replied. "And Victor wrote me the most beautiful song."

Blowhole smiled.

"Blowhole!" Skipper shouted as the four commando burst in.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pen-goo-ins, but no evil scheme. You missed all the fun." Blowhole replied, leaving the room.

The penguins stood there, shock and speechless.

It was defiantly the best Mother's Day for Blowhole and Crystal.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day! Please review!**


End file.
